


Hole in one

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Sub Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Lucifer came home to the sounds of his brother’s cries echoing in the otherwise empty bunker, the archangel wasn’t expecting the scene playing in front of him when he walked into the room he shared with his mates.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/878703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Hole in one

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Archangels  
> Kink Bingo: Fisting  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: BDSM  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Smut

When Lucifer returned to the bunker, he found the Winchester’s underground lair deserted…except for his brother’s cries and whining echoing in the otherwise empty hallways. Following the sounds, Lucifer found the door to their room wide open, which was weird itself because all of them were somewhat picky with their privacy, but the archangel didn’t expect what he saw when he walked into their room.  
  
Gabriel lay stretched out on their bed. His legs were pulled up by the cuffs and the chains around his ankles. The chains were stretched taut and led up to rings drilled into the roof of their room. More cuffs and chains were secured to Gabriel’s wrists and pulled the archangel’s arms over his head with the chains being attached to something that looked like a beautiful ornament over the wall on the bed was actually the anchor for the chains.  
  
The sight of his brother stretched out and chained up was often enough to get Lucifer hot and bothered, but the chains weren’t the only things decorating his brother.  
  
Rope in the colour of deepest blue were wrapped tightly around Gabriel’s tights, led up to his hips before it wrapped in a complicated pattern around the archangel’s balls and cock. More rope was wrapped around Gabriel’s chest in a design that followed the lines of Gabriel’s ribcage. A dark collar decorated Gabriel’s throat, and a chain was led down from the small ring at the front. The chain split into two and led to the nipple clamps attached to Gabriel’s nipples, but the chain still went lower until it ended at the ring of the cock ring around Gabriel’s flushed red cock. The cock ring itself wouldn’t do much to prevent Gabriel from cuming as it looked more like an ornament, and the rope was already doing a great job of cutting the archangel’s orgasm off. More of the blue rope was wrapped around Gabriel’s eyes, and it covered his ears as well.  
  
Between Gabriel’s stretched out and lifted up legs, Sam was kneeling on the floor as Gabriel was pulled close to the edge of the bed. The hunter had four of his fingers buried deep in Gabriel’s hole, and Lucifer felt his own hole twitch in sympathy when Sam dragged his thumb over the stretched and lube-wet hole.  
  
Lucifer wanted to move, to speak, but…he could only stare while he stood in the open door of their room. Gabriel’s cried out loud when Sam did something Lucifer couldn’t see, but the hunter only chuckled and licked teasingly over Gabriel’s flushed red erection. Gabriel made a keening sound, and his back bowed off the mattress as it was the only part of his body he was still able to move.  
  
“Sam…please, please, please…I need…please, Sam.”  
  
Groaning at the needy way his brother was begging, Lucifer shivered hard, but it was this small sound that made Sam turn around, and when the hunter spotted the archangel standing in the door, his eyes glowed dark red.  
  
“Lucifer…what a pleasure to have you back at home.”   
  
Sam’s voice was darkness, sin, velvet over naked skin or the kiss  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
